The Girl That Moved to London
by delicious blue
Summary: Lyril Lupin has suffered a few things in her short life...but will any of that compare to living under the Dursley's roof until her father can sell their house? Go on Read a bit!


The Girl That Moved to London  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Delicious Blue

wow! ok so here I go for today...Hopefully I'll have all my stories up today! ::strikes cute pose and smiles:: Ok so here is my second Harry Potter story...Check out my other "Extinguished Flames" I Hope they will amount to something! Well so that's it for now...OH OH I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! There you go...Poetry! lol...enjoy!

She sat alone in the car staring out at the countryside. She wondered what it was going to be like in London. She'd lived in Paris all her life and couldn't begin to think of where she would attend school. No ordinary school would suit her. Not because of he high level of education or family history, but because of who she was. Lyril was a witch.   
  
She wasn't only a witch. Lyril survived a near fatal werewolf attack. He father, Remus Lupin had mistakenly attacked her. If she hadn't strayed from her mother's bedside on that full mooned night, Lyril would not be covered in scars. Nor would she be a werewolf.  
  
Nothing of her past changed her view of her father. She loved him with all her heart. Her mother, Laori, had died only months before and Remus thought it a good idea for Lyril to stay away from him for a while. Just until he could cope with Laori's death and until he could sell their house.  
  
Together they decided they should leave Paris. Lyril suggested London. Remus had told her a great deal about London from when he had taught at Hogwarts.  
  
"Duh," Lyril said as she slapped her forehead, " Hogwarts." She had forgotten all about anything since her mother's death.  
  
"What?" her cab driver asked as he turned the corner.  
  
"Oh, Nothing sir. Just mumbling to myself." Lyril said. By now her English was perfect. She had been taking English as one of her muggle studies courses.  
  
"And here we are Ma'am."  
  
"Thank you so very much." Lyril said while she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She smoothed her skirt and looked up the driveway to the Dursley's home. Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
She thought about what her father told her just before she left.  
  
"I found you a place to stay Lyril."  
  
"But papa, I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of leaving you and being by myself with a bunch of strangers."  
  
"You'll be safer there than anywhere else. I promise."  
  
"As long as you promise then I'll believe you."  
  
"Be careful out there ok, Moonfry?"  
  
"I will. You be careful too. Don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
"I'll only be here until the house sells."  
  
"Will you be sending my things then?"  
  
"Yes. The Dursleys are going to be giving you their spare bedroom."   
  
"I already don't like her Ron." Harry whined. He was sitting on Ron's bed in the Burrow.  
  
"She's not even there yet. How can you not like her?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"She took my room, my spot at the dinner table, cost me my shopping for real clothes."   
  
"It's not all the bad Harry."  
  
"It just got worse." Harry said. He had been monitoring the Dursley house with his cryssilix. A cryssilix was much like the Marauder's Map, but it was a map of a one mile radius of the Dursley home. Ron had one of his own of the Burrow.  
  
"How's it worse?"  
  
"She's there."  
  
"Better go."  
  
"Bye Ron. I'll be back soon. I'm sure."  
  
"Don't push it Harry. You never know she mad not be all bad."  
  
With that Harry vanished from the room with a loud cracking noise. He was glad that his Apparation test had been a success. Now he could get out whenever he wanted. Of course a scolding came with his return, but to Harry it was worth it.  
  
He landed in his room just in time to hear his name called.  
  
"Coming." He moaned. He trudged down the stairs and caught sight of her. Her raven black hair framed her fair skinned face and fell past her pink shirted shoulders to her mid-back, where he pink shirt met her multicolored polka dotted skirt.   
  
And so it begins. Thought Harry, High maintenance. She'll take up the bathroom for hours. Harry let his eyes wander toward Dudley to see what he thought of her. He lot out a laugh. If Dudley had a dog's tail it would be wagging so fast that he would take flight.  
  
"What do you find so amusing, boy?" Lyril asked. She was obviously stunned that anyone would laugh at her in some of her nicest clothes.  
  
"Believe me, it's not you. I don't believe I could find anything about you that would be worthy of laughter. With that he stormed back up the stairs to his room that was now half its original size. The Dursleys had a wall and a door installed so that Lyril would have a room all her own.   
  
"Harry Potter!" Petunia yelled up the stars, "Get down here this instant!"  
  
Harry grunted and kicked his wall. Just his luck it would be the thin wall separating him from Lyril. His foot had gone right through the wall. 

So Is that ok for a first chappy? I hope so...please review...Tons of love, Love!

Delicious Blue


End file.
